I love you forever
by kazumaqim98
Summary: A story about OC (Aqim) X Bluebell ...this is my first OC story ... well ... ok in the future Aqim and Bluebell are married and have a son ... they live happy until Aqim got a mission to help a young girl called "Yukino" ..
1. Chapter 1: Misunderstanding

Yukino, she can't stop blushing when look at his face .. he was assigned to search for Yukino relatives since her father and mother died …. Yukino keep smile while looking at him and he react to Yukino by saying "Are you okay, Yukino? Your face is red. *Grab Yukino hand*, Yukino replied "I'm okay." ….

Suddenly .. "Honey !" Bluebell jump and hug that 'Guy' hand …. Yukino was jealous …. Her jealousy was double when Bluebell asks about their date tonight … But she was happy when Aqim she heard that Aqim cancel it because of helping her tonight ~ …

Yukino was so happy and she hugged Aqim hand leaving Bluebell jealous … Bluebell poke Yukino while said "Let go of my Husband!" … Yukino didn't let Aqim hand go and she said to Bluebell "I paid for him to help me so I can do anything to him." Bluebell was really mad and she hugged Aqim right hand and they both quarrel ..

Aqim can't stand anymore and he pushed Bluebell and Yukino and screams "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!" Bluebell was shocked and she walk away a bit … so do Aqim … the surrounding was quiet until Bluebell yelled "If you want her, then go to her!" Aqim yelled back at Bluebell "What did you say? I just want her money!" Yukino was confused …

Bluebell was not convinced by Aqim answer and she replied "Yeah. Like I didn't see you looking at her like you want to rape her." Aqim reply "What?! You think I'm a beast?" Bluebell replied "Why not .. you're always so horny." Aqim grab Yukino hand and leave Bluebell .. Yukino was feeling guilty and she asked Aqim "Where are we going? And you shouldn't leave your wife ….. I'm the one who is at fault." Aqim keep walking and replied "It's too late to regret."

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2: Broken heart

Aqim and Yukino walked for a long time and suddenly rain start to fall. "Shit!" .. Yukino was shivering in cold …. Aqim cover Yukino with his jacket and pull Yukino to his body … Yukino face was red but she didn't push Aqim since she shivering in cold now … They didn't noticed that Bluebell was following them …

Suddenly there was a loud and big thunder, Yukino was shocked and spontaneously hug Aqim .. Aqim didn't push Yukino away yet he grabs Yukino even tighter because he know that Yukino scare of thunder … Bluebell was jealous and she fell really sad. She walks away and bumped on a handsome guy …

Meanwhile, Aqim and Yukino arrived at their destination … Yukino look at Aqim and ask "Are you ok?" Aqim replied "I get a feeling that I know this place. Oh well, now we need to go to a hotel to dry our clothes and to sleep of course." Yukino was blushing when she heard the word hotel, dirty things pop out in her mind …

While Aqim and Yukino registering at a cheap hotel … Bluebell meet a guy … She non-stop saying sorry since she bumped on him .. The handsome guy smile and replied "I'm okay how about you?" His handsome face make Bluebell heart melted …. The guy smile and help Bluebell to get up and said "I'm Akira, How about you?" Bluebell replied "My name is Bluebell"

Bluebell tells Akira that she was being abandoned and follow Akira return to a hotel …. Bluebell doesn't know that Akira's room was near with Aqim's room. She follows Akira without a question. She felt guilty but she said in her mind "Aqim cheating on me! So why shouldn't I!" Finally Bluebell enter the hotel room which Akira rent.

~To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3: Cheating (1)

*In Aqim's room*

Aqim open his wet shirt and remains shirtless since he doesn't have other set of clothes to wear …. Yukino san is blushing and her face was red, too red. Aqim was spacing out thinking about Bluebell, he want to go back but his ego keep saying no.

Yukino poke Aqim and Aqim look at her. She still wearing the wet clothes since she embarrassed to take off it since Aqim was there. Aqim look at her and get up and hold her hands. Yukino was really happy and scared. Aqim was smiling at her, Yukino don't how to react. But she still felt guilty for breaking Aqim and Bluebell.

Aqim hug her and tears fall. Yukino was feeling guiltier. She pats Aqim back and tried to calm him. Aqim stop crying and later push Yukino to the bed. Yukino was really nervous and say "Aqim san?" Her face was bright red. Aqim keep silent and put his face near Yukino.

Aqim suddenly kissed Yukino hardly. Yukino was blushing, she wanted to stop Aqim but he can't since Aqim stronger than him. But Yukino seems happy, Aqim stop kiss her and look at Yukino. Yukino was closing her eyes, She down't want to see Aqim face.

Aqim grab Yukino tighter while using his teeth to open Yukino clothes. Yukino was crying of scared. Aqim stop and said "Isn't this what you want?" Yukino was shocked with Aqim statement. It sounds like Aqim reading her mind. Then Aqim continue kissing Yukino hardly and he stop.

Aqim hug Yukino and said "I'm an idiot." Yukino was surprised, and he knew Aqim still loves Bluebell. Yukino replied "You are not an idiot. I'm the idiot one." Tears started to fall and he hug Yukino tighter.

~To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4: Cheating (2)

*In Akira's room*

Bluebell was covering herself with a blanket. Akira smile and ask "What are you doing my lady?" Bluebell replied "I'm cold" Akira smile and open his clothes and hug Bluebell and he said "Let me help you" Bluebell was blushing she look at Akira face.

Akira kisses Bluebell hardly. Bluebell didn't resist it. They both kiss and Akira take off Bluebell clothes. Akira pushes Bluebell to the bed. Akira kiss Bluebell again. And then Akira tries to open Bluebell's bra but Bluebell stop him.

"Huh? What wrong Bluebell chan?" Bluebell "I married" Akira replied "So who's your husband?" Bluebell replied "Aqim." Akira looks shocked and screams "Aqim?!" Bluebell nods.

Akira looks scared and suddenly his phone ringing. He answer the phone call. "Akira! This is me Aqim! After I left home, Did my mother give birth?" Akira replied "Yes, A girl named Yukino." Aqim hang the phone call.

"Who is it?" Bluebell asked. "Aqim." Akira answer. "Where is he?!" Bluebell yell. Akira "Wo slowdown lady ~ I don't know." Bluebell pouts.

*In Aqim's room*

Aqim wears his clothes back. Yukino, I remember back something. I was born here but my father chased me away when I was six years old. I wonder in the forest and then I meet Master Mammon and live with him. I never return to this town.

Yukino looks confused and ask "Why should your father chase you away?" Aqim smile and replied "I don't know, but they died now and the only thing I know is the ring your wearing is like my mother's ring." Yukino replied "My mother gave this before she died"

Aqim smile and said "It because your my sister." Yukino was shocked and speechless. Aqim replied "I just call my friends and ask him and he said I got a sister named Yukino who is younger six years than me". Yukino was crying and "Onii san?" Aqim hug Yukino and then,

Bluebell barge in and saw Yukino and Aqim hugging. She was crying and run away. "Bluebell wait!" Aqim shouted. Bluebell keeps running. Akira chase Bluebell.

~To be continued~


	5. Chapter 5 : I love you forever

Aqim sits and tears are falling from his eyes and then Yukino slap him. Aqim was shocked "You're not my onii san if you keep on crying like this! My onii san that mother tell me is someone who is brave and not a cry baby! He never give up until he succeed!" Yukino scream and Aqim.

Aqim was speechless and smile "Yeah you're right Yukino chan" He kissed Yukino forehead and chase Bluebell and Akira. Yukino was blushing and said "I never think that I falled in love and kissed my own brother. But at least I help him. Somehow I still got a bad feeling."Yukino follow Aqim.

"Wait Bluebell chan!" Akira yelled. "What do you want?!" Bluebell yells back while crying. "Damn she's cute" Akira mumbles. Akira grabs Yukino hand "You love Aqim right?! Then don't just leave him like that! Yukino is her sister! Don't you know?" Bluebell was shocked and speechless.

"Bluebell dodge" Akira hugs and jump and land on a building. "Eh?" Bluebell asked. "It's the Varia" Akira answer. "Ushishishishi someone detects us" "VOIIII! I'm going to cut them to slices!" The Varia show up. "What do you want?" Akira asks. "Voii! We want the head of that girl!" Squalo screams. "Me?" Bluebell asks? "Ushishishishi yes it you" Bel replied.

"It's look like Aqim isn't here." Levi said. "So do Mammon~ Now will you just die quickly baby~" Lussuria said. "I'm here and I can protect Bluebell chan!" Akira screams. "Shut up trash!" Xanxus shoot Akira and lot's blood splashing over.

"Akira kun!" Bluebell screams. "Now your turn, Die Trash!" Xanxus just going to shoot Bluebell but then, "Not if I'm here!" a man shouted. "Ushishishi So you finally here~ Aqim kun ~" said Bel. Aqim glare Bel. But then "Muu ~ Let me handle this brat." Aqim being bind by Mammon's tentacles.

"Master!" Aqim shouted! "Onii san! Directs Shoot!" Yukino shoot Mammon with a gun. "Muu !" Mammon screams. "Leave him to me!" said Yukino. Aqim rushes and see bluebell full with blood."Voi! You late" Squalo about to cut Bluebell head. "Fatal Illusions! Yamata no Orochi! (Six headed snakes)" The snakes attack Squalo and Aqim save Bluebell.

Aqim put Bluebell down and fight with the Varia. After a few hours the one standing only Aqim and Xanxus. But Aqim was about to defeated. "Now Die trash!" Xanxus said and he shoot Aqim. "Guahhhh ! *pant* but I won't die. Fatal Illusions Death Explosion* The Explosion doesn't even hurt Xanxus.

"Looks like I only have my last option" Aqim stand up. "Aqim-kun" Bluebell said. "Bluebell chan remember this 'I love you forever'" Aqim smiles and "Real Illusions : Hell Wrath!" Xanxus screams in pain but he was not defeated "Idiot! You will die after you did this trick!" "Even this body will rots and gone I will do anything for Bluebell chan!" Aqim screams and a burst of Mist Flames crash to Xanxus.

Xanxus was fainted. "Aqim kun!" Bluebell screams. "Onii san!" Yukino screams. Bluebell hold Aqim "Aqim-kun don't leave me!" "Bluebell chan .. I-is that you .." Aqim said. "Yes!" "Mufufu ~ I'm going to die.. But I always be at your side and 'I love you forever'" Aqim body slowly turn to mist dust and blew by the wind.

"No!" Bluebell screams. "Onii san!" Yukino screams. After that the ambulance came and rescue them. Akira was alive. Aqim was died protecting Bluebell, the one he love most.

*One month later, at a deserted island"

A man sits under a shady tree and takes out a picture "Mufufu ~ Wait for me my dear"

~The End~


End file.
